Flower Of Eden
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: CasLab/slight LemLab apaanih! " Warning : yaoi , BL , sho-ai *lengkap* ? , gaje, aneh , dll #terinspirasi abis baca manganya# *ga ada yg nanya* please enjoy


07-ghost fanfiction ~ XD  
Yaoi ofcourse ~ XD

Let's start !

Tittle : Flower of Eden  
Pairing : CasLab (Slight LemLab)  
Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort , Tragedy  
Rate : T  
Warning : Yaoi , BL , Sho-ai , (Gaje , dll)

Don't like, Don't read !

**Flower Of Eden**

_Summary :  
Tidak mungkin... Kenapa ? Kenapa kau berbohong Lem ? Kau membohongiku... Hanya untuk keselamatanmu sendiri dan Lirin... Kenapa ? Aku sudah mengorbankan nyawaku... Hanya untuk menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan adikmu...Lirin... Tapi, kau mengecewakanku... Apa salahku, Lem ?  
Sampai tubuhku dibekukan seperti hiasan yang menghiasi museum, kau baru menyesali perbuatanmu... Aku menyayangimu, Lem... Tapi tak kusangka responmu terhadapku akan seperti itu...  
Sekarang, Ilyusha Krat sudah tiada...  
Aku terlahir kembali sebagai Labrador... Dan sebagai salah satu dari 07-ghost, yaitu Profe...  
Aku menempuh hidup baru di Gereja ini... Dan aku sudah menemukan orang yang sangat kusayangi juga... Rasa itu bahkan lebih besar dari rasa sayangku kepadamu, Lem...  
Tapi kenapa ? Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakanmu, dan luka yang kau ukir dihatiku ini... Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku...  
Sekarang, semoga kita bisa menempuh hidup masing-masing, Lem..._

.  


_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Labrador POV

Kuraih alat penyiram tanaman yang berada dideretan peralatan berkebunku. Karena khawatir jubah uskup yang kukenakan ini basah terkena air atau semacamnya, aku memutuskan untuk menggulungnya sampai sedikit diatas sikut.  
Kupandangi lenganku dari sikut sampai pergelangan tangan.  
_Tanda penyakit itu sudah tiada.  
_  
Penyakit yang sama seperti Lirin derita.  
Kenapa... Aku jadi teringat soal dia lagi... ?  
_Aku tak ingin mengingatnya... Tapi aku juga tak bisa melupakannya... Lem...Sahabat kecilku yang sangat baik, ramah, dan sangat perhatian serta menyayngi adik perempuannya... Lirin.  
Karena itulah, aku menyukainya.  
Tapi, suatu hari,.. Ia mengkhianatiku... Setelah aku berwujud seperti itu... Ia bilang, __**'Aku tidak tau apa-apa !'-  
-'Aku juga tak mengenal siapa dia !'**_

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipiku.  
Kuhapus segera cairan itu. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya kembali... Terutama, kejadian itu dan kata-kata nya yang telah membesitkan luka yang sangat dalam dihatiku sampai sekarang.

Aku menyirami tanaman-tanaman ini tanpa memperhatikannya. Melamunkan masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan dan memilukan hati. Walaupun sudah disiram, tanaman-tanaman ini masih terllihat tidak segar kembali. Tak lama kemudian, aku tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...Jangan khawatir.."

Mereka mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Maaf, aku telah membuat kalian khawatir karena tingkahku yang tak seperti biasanya ini.

"Uskup Labrador !"

"Ah ? Ouida-kun ?"

"Uskup Labrador... Aku... Mau minta tolong , Frau dan Teito bertengkar didepan gereja !"

"...Apa ?"

"Mereka merusak tanaman-tanaman disana gara-gara bertengkar !"

"Merusak tanaman... ? Hahahaha.. Dasar mereka... APA ? MERUSAK TANAMAN ?"

Aku datang menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik bertengkar dan... Aku hanya terdiam melihat _'karya Frau dan Teito' _yang membuatku terpesona (?).

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar ? Apa kalian tidak tau tempat untuk bertengkar ? Setidaknya tidak didepan gereja, kan ?"

"L..Lab ?"

"Uskup Labrador ?"

"Haahhh... Akhiri pertengkaran ini secepatnya... Apa kalian sadar ? Suara kalian bisa mengganggu orang-orang yang ada didalam gereja..."

"M..Maafkan aku uskup Lab..."

Teito dia meminta maaf dengan wajah penuh penyesalan atas perbuatannya. Aku memakluminya... Ini hal yang tidak disengaja... Aku memaafkannya...

"Segeralah minta maaf kepada orang-orang didalam gereja, Teito..."

"Baik... Sekali lagi maafkan aku, uskup Lab... Soal tanamanmu... Maaf... Akan aku betulkan dan ku ganti..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Tak usah dipikirkan... Akan aku ganti sendiri..."

"Tidak ! Tapi ini juga kesalahanku ! Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu !"

"Baiklah... Terima kasih... Teito-kun... Masuklah dan minta maaf... Frau... kau tetap disini..."

Teito memasuki gereja dengan wajah penuh penyesalan seperti tadi.  
Anak baik... Dari wajahnya saja, sudah terlihat keinginan tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Aku dan Frau bicara face-to-face mengenai masalah tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan Frau ?"

"Aku... Cuma sedikit berdebat sama si bocah sialan itu.."

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kalian mengganggu suasana hikmat didalam gereja ?"

"Baik-baik ! Aku tak akan mengulanginya !"

"Frau... Ingat, kau adalah seorang uskup... Jaga sikapmu... Dan, bantu aku untuk merapikan semua ini..."

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil menunjuk semua tanaman yang rusak dan pasti banyak yang mati karena terinjak atau terkena zaiphon.

"Semuanya ? Apa kau gila, Lab ?"

"Iya... Semuanya... Kenapa ? Kau pikir ini kesalahan siapa, Frau ?"

Aku sedikit menajamkan tatapanku kearahnya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, ia terkejut melihatku yang sedikit membuatnya bergidik. Apa ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan wajah ini ya ? Hahaha... Mungkin... Soalnya baru kali ini, aku kesal... Kesal melihat mereka yang mati karena hal tidak jelas dan itu adalah pertengkaran.

"Lab ? Ada apa ?"

Sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatku sangat menyayanginya.  
Yah, aku sangat bersyukur dia ada disini sekarang. Terutama bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan Frau.

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa Castor-san..."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan tanaman-tanaman itu ?"

Aku dan Castor menatap Frau secara bersamaan.

"A..Apa ? Aku bilang aku akan membantunya membenarkannya kembali,kan ?"

"Jadi kau lagi penyebab kekacauan yang mengganggu ketenangan disini ?"

Castor mulai naik darah ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik semua kekacauan ini. Frau... Lagi-lagi Frau... Dasar si blonde satu ini memang suka bikin repot saja...

Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini... Castor-san akan menceramahi atau lebih tepatnya memarahi Frau panjang lebar dengan lagak yang seperti ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya yang bandel.

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Castor dan Frau bertengkar , berteguh pada pendiriannya masing-masing. Castor terus-terusan menyalahkan Frau, dan Frau tetap saja membela dirinya.

"Hahaha..."

Aku tak kuat untuk menahan tawa yang aku tahan sekuat tenaga. Aku rindu saat-saat ini... Merindukan masa-masa itu... Menjalani ujian uskup bersama, dengan suasana yang hangat seperti sekarang, walau mereka suka bertengkar... Ah, tapi itu yang membuat kami semakin akrab.

"Ada apa, Lab ?"

Castor bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini dan Frau hanya memandangku dengan heran.

"Aku... Hahaha... Maafkan aku... Tapi aku rindu masa-masa seperti ini... Kita bertiga mempermasalahkan hal sepele, dan Castor-san terus-terusan menyalahkan Frau, dan Frau sendiri tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya kalau ia tak salah...Aku merindukannya..."

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.  
Lalu Castor langsung membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun sambil tersenyum, dan Frau hanya menyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.  
Sepertinya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama...

Bernostalgia seperti ini memang menyenangkan...  
Bernostalgia, ya ?  
Tiba-tiba aku mengingat seseorang... Dia...

_"Ilyusha !"_

Aku kenal suara itu ! Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Siapa ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku menelusuri lorong disamping gereja, suaranya memang terdengar dari sana. Tapi... Sekarang, aku bukanlah Ilyusha Krat... Sekarang aku dikenal dengan nama Labrador... Hanya orang-orang itu yang masih memanggilku dengan Ilyusha. Nama masa lalu ku.

_"Ilyusha ! Cepat kesini !"_

Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan. Kemudian aku melihat sosok ku sedang berlari kearah orang itu sambil membawa rangkaian bunga. Sosok ku yang dulu... Ilyusha Krat...  
Rambut silver violet soft yang masih terkuncir dan bergelombang itu... Tubuh mungil itu, dan suara itu... Masih tidak berubah...

_"Lem , Lirin ! Tunggu aku !"_

Jawab anak yang berlari sambil membawa rangkaian bunga-bunga itu. Dengan sigap aku langsung ikut mengejarnya. Entah kenapa,... Aku... Aku ingin menemuinya... _Lem._

Melewati lorong gelap dan akhirnya keluar di ujung lorong yang semuanya berisikan cahaya matahari pagi menjelang siang. Taman ini... Taman gereja yang setiap harinya ku rawat kan ?

Ternyata benar... Aku melihat 3 orang anak yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya.

Anak perempuan berambut se-leher sedang merangkai bunga-bunga, anak berambut silver violet soft itu sedang bercanda-canda dengan anak satunya lagi... Anak itu... Berambut seperti anak laki-laki biasanya... Ia dan Ilyusha...Ah, maksudnya... Dia dan aku... Sedang bercanda sambil tertawa dengan asyiknya.

Aku terus menatapnya. Dia... Anak laki-laki yang berada disebelah diriku yang dulu. Entah ia merasa diperhatikan atau apa, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Apa dia bisa melihatku ?  
Sambil menjulurkan tangannya... Ia tersenyum kearahku.

_"Kemarilah... Ilyusha..."_

DEG !

Dia... Memanggilku... Benarkah ? Benarkah kau itu... _Lem ?_

_"Aku merindukanmu... Ilyusha..."_

"L..Lem..."

Perlahan aku berjalan kearah mereka... Dan saat aku akan menggapai tangannya, seseorang menarikku dari belakang.

"Lab, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Eh ?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Castor-san ? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu ?

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Aku...Aku cuma... Melihat sahabat lamaku..."

"Hah ? Siapa ? Apa kau sakit, Lab ?"

"Sakit ? Tidak kok... Buktinya itu me-"

Tidak ada... Mereka sudah tidak ada... Kemana mereka ? Mereka menghilang begitu saja... Kenapa ? Cuma aku yang bisa melihat mereka ?  
Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi tadi ? Aku benar-benar melihat mereka !

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Lab..."

"Ta..Tapi... Castor-san... Aku..."

"Shh.. Tak ada tapi-tapi-an... Beristirahatlah... Sepertinya kau kelelahan... Belakangan ini, kalau diperhatikan, kau memang lebih sering pergi ke kebun dan merapikan semuanya..."

"Ca...Castor-san..."

"Sudahlah... Aku mencemaskan kesehatanmu, Lab..."

Ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku... Wajahku jadi memanas... Entah kenapa... Aku yakin sekarang pasti warnanya merah sekali !

"Segeralah beristirahat dikamarmu... Nanti aku akan datang membawakan makan siang..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku merasa bahagia sekali... Walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku, tetapi... Dengan respon sekecil ini, sudah membuatku bahagia...

"Arigatou... Castor-san..."

Balasku dengan kata-kata itu diiringi dengan senyuman refleks yang kuberikan. Dia hanya terdiam sebentar sambil menatapku tersenyum, lalu berbalik badan dan membetulkan kacamatanya kembali... Aku tau dari gerak-gerik nya... Ia gugup... Tapi gara-gara apa dia bisa gugup ? Haha. Entahlah...

Tetapi aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi... Aku menoleh ketempat 3 anak itu bermain dan bercanda ria. Aku tak menemukan jejak apa pun... Hanya... Ada tunas kecil yang mencuat dari dalam tanah.  
Tumbuhan apa itu ?  
Aku akan mencari tau... Tunas itu,... Persis berada dimana anak bernama Lem itu duduk.

Mungkin kah... Ini akan terulang...-  
- Flower Of Eden ?

TBC


End file.
